2 Cold Scorpio
|birth_place = Denver, Colorado, United States |resides= Celebration, Florida, United States |Height= 180 centimeters (5 ft 11 in.) |Weight= 85 kilograms (187 lbs.) |trainer= Mike Starr Hiroshi Hase Kensuke Sasaki |debut= 1985 |billed= Denver, Colorado, United States |names= 2 Cold Scorpio }} Charles Bernard Scaggs (born October 25, 1965) is an American professional wrestler, better known by the ring name 2 Cold Scorpio. He is best known for his appearances throughout the 1990s, along with his appearances in Japan for New Japan Pro Wrestling and Pro Wrestling Noah. Championships held by 2 Cold Scorpio over the course of his career include the GHC Tag Team Championship, along others. Professional wrestling career Early career (1985–1992) Scaggs made his professional wrestling debut in 1985, adopting the ring name "2 Cold Scorpio". He wrestled in various independent promotions in the United States, until, on the recommendation of Big Van Vader, he decided to go to New Japan Pro Wrestling, where he trained in the NJPW Dojo. He also wrestled in Europe and Mexico. World Championship Wrestling (1992–1994) 2 Cold Scorpio debuted in World Championship Wrestling (WCW) on November 18, 1992 as Ron Simmons' mystery partner at Clash of the Champions XXI. He had a brief reign as World Tag Team Champion with Marcus Alexander Bagwell in October 1993. Although he was released in 1994, 2 Cold Scorpio competed on the WCW-promoted pay-per-view When Worlds Collide later that year and the WCW/New Japan produced pay-per-view Collision in Korea in 1995. Japan (1996) In 1996, he would return to Japan to wrestle for Tokyo Pro Wrestling, under the masked alter-ego, Black Wazuma. Pro Wrestling Noah (2000–2006) 2 Cold Scorpio next made sporadic appearances for ECW, which included a challenge against then-champion Mike Awesome for the ECW World Heavyweight Championship on the December 10, 1999 edition of ECW on TNN. 2 Cold Scorpio competed for All Japan Pro Wrestling until native members of its roster defected to form Pro Wrestling Noah in 2000, and both Scorpio and Vader followed. During his tenure in Noah, he won the GHC Openweight Hardcore Championship, as well as the GHC Tag Team Championship with both Vader and Doug Williams. Personal life During a Ring of Honor's Straight Shootin interview in 2004, Scaggs admitted to have a hard drug use while he was in ECW and WWF, but it had been significantly accelerated during his stint in WWF due to the fact that he was simply making more money and thus had the opportunity to use more. Scaggs regretted his covert lifestyle at the time, and wondered that if he had admitted to WWF and himself that he had a problem, his career might have lasted longer in WWF. He also admitted to have kicked his hard drug use several years ago, although still actively using marijuana. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Scorpio Splash ** Tumbleweed (Corkscrew somersault leg drop) * Signature moves ** Corkscrew plancha ** Diving leg drop, sometimes while performing a somersault ** Double underhook suplex ** Drop the Bomb (Moonsault leg drop) ** Knee lift ** Moonsault ** Shooting star press ** Superkick * Entrance themes **"Wild Thing" by Tone Loc (NJPW / AJPW) **"The Funky Headhunter" by MC Hammer (Noah) Championships and accomplishments * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** PWI ranked him #'201' of the 500 best singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003 * Pro Wrestling Noah ** GHC Openweight Hardcore Championship (1 time) ** GHC Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Vader (1) and Doug Williams (1) * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** Best Wrestling Maneuver (1992) 450° splash ** Most Underrated Wrestler (1997) References Category:Wrestlers Category:Gaijin Category:NJPW Roster Category:AJPW Roster Category:Pro Wrestling Noah Roster Category:KAOS Category:American male professional wrestlers